Assumptions
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: While doing the household chores, Shinpachi has too much time to think. Mostly about love in general and a little about the growing feelings for a certain perm idiot.


**Title:** Assumptions

**Rating:** K plus

**Pairing:** some ShinGin at the end

**Summary: **Shinpachi is doing the laundry. And thinks a little about love.

**Author Note: **Well, that ff was written fast, probably just as fast as the ideas came to me. I love this pairing very, very much, considering how canon it sometimes seems. It came not as pairing-like out as I had wished it to be, but I hope you still will like it and have fun while reading :).

Please excuse my mistakes, there is so much I still have to learn considering that english is not my motherlanguage. I would be very thankful if you can point out grave mistakes when finding them.

Other than that, enjoy reading~

* * *

-

-

Love is something really unpredictable, Shinpachi thinks while hanging the laundry up for drying. It comes and goes as it pleases, always leaving the receiver left with more questions than answers, mostly very sad feelings and the wish to experience it again (or maybe not, considering the relationship).

Love can be soft and gently, hard and wild, subtle and unknown or fast and openly.

It can hurt you as much as it can give you eternal happiness (but he doesn't believe that, knowing that people can _die_ someday).

But over all, it is a moment thing, where you suddenly realize that you love somebody.

Just like that.

.

Carefully he puts Kagura's dresses up, trying to avoid nasty wrinkles so that he doesn't have to iron later. With Gin-san's long clothes it is the same.

Ah, he prefers cooking days much more nowadays, he realizes with a sigh.

.

Shinpachi doesn't believe in love at first sight, considering that you need to _know_ a person wholly to real love hi – ehr – her really.

He doesn't understand how both Sae-san and Kondo-san can go on with their love interests, seeing how they are both threatened with rejection _every day_.

None the less, he admires them for continuing loving (just as much as he dislikes them for their extreme way of showing their love).

Inwardly he hopes – during starting with the towels – that he will love as strongly as them someday in the future, but without the ridiculous chaos which they both have around them when they see their … prey (…or are they more the victims?).

He's not sure if the admiration he has for Otsuu-chan can be actually called love or if the feelings he had had for one almost forgotten cat girl had been true, either.

He is also not sure if he will make the right decisions when finally faced with the person he falls head over heels with in love.

Knowing Sae-san and Kondo-san he is sure that real love is almost like an illness, where you do pretty dumb things and are not anymore in control of your actions.

Perhaps it is like brain defect, he wonders further, still putting towels on the line (Gin-san and Kagura-chan started a water pistol fight just yesterday, and that more than thrice until supper).

Still, Shinpachi knows that love is worthy all that.

He can see it when walking past a couple in town when he is buying food with Gin-san, he felt it almost himself as he met up with that cat girl (all nervous and suddenly totally clueless of what to say or how to act) and he had heard it many times from his sister or the other women around him (not the best sources, he knows).

.

Shinpachi finishes with a small kitchen towel, surveying his work.

Satisfied with his doings, he puts the basket down, leaning forth on the fence of the small roof terrace.

With a smile he turns his face up in the sun, enjoying the strong summer sun rays tickling his skin.

.

He questions if he will experience love soon, regarding the circumstances he is currently faced with in his life. It's trouble as much as it is fun sharing a home with both Kagura and Gintoki.

None of his days has been boring anymore since the day Gin-san had walked into the restaurant he had worked in and left him behind as the culprit after a fight.

Shinpachi grins at the memories, the good and the bad ones.

Even if it is not easy living with a lazy unpredictable airhead, he is very glad that Gin-san had never truly said anything as both he and Kagura had moved in.

He hates how he is beaten up too often now, how people around him start to make less and less sense and how he always has to worry about the things his housemates judge as unimportant (such as cleaning and money).

But he also loves to think of Kagura and Gintoki as part of his family, about all the times he learns something new about people and life it-self and how he gets stronger, slowly but steadily each day.

.

And there are more things he has started to like these days, things he is not sure about how to think of, not sure how to react to.

A simple smile of approval for his hard work from a white haired guy (secretly passed behind a certain girl's back, mind you) can make him happy in an instance.

Statements that he is strong or that there's somebody with him to help for his sake make him feel secured and so damn flattered that he is unsure of how to react to them.

Those illegible eyes watching his every step making him puzzled and a little jealous at the same time, hoping that he is the only one watched like this and hoping that they see more that just an immature boy of sixteen years.

A pat on the back from long slender fingers sends a short shiver down his spin and he is wishing that this feeling will pass (or last?) so that he doesn't have to think about it more deeply.

A typically smirk from that idiot makes him blush every so lightly and Shinpachi is really, really worried about his condition since he has discovered that he sometimes can't keep his eyes of said idiot (don't say his name, _please_ don't), no matter the situation.

There is often a weird feeling in his stomach (too light and fluffy for his taste – but he likes it none the less) when he just _thinks_ about that person.

Trying to get rid of these pictures in his mind is the hardest task since he started taking Sadaharu for a walk for the first time combined with the first real fight with Kagura over food and the first cleaning of Gin-san's home (… shit, bad thought! Simply think of somebody else!).

Shinpachi sighs defeated, putting his head on his arms and bracing himself against the wood of the fence.

Perhaps it is (or will become) what he is thinking in that one part of his mind where illogically ideas are kept under secret, mainly those about which he doesn't want to judge too soon.

.

The opening of the door makes him aware of his surroundings again and with a vain attempt he tries to smile at Gin-san who is walking on the porch with a wide yawn as greeting.

Shinpachi pushes himself away from the fence, facing him fully, feeling more than awkward after all those confusing thoughts.

He should let Gin-san do the laundry; it's not good when he has too much time to think alone.

Gintoki sees him, examines him and then grins.

One of those annoying little knowing grins Shinpachi is getting since more than three months.

"What do you want?," he can only mutter a little pissed off, hating that Gin-san _is_ an adult even though he doesn't act like one and having the bad feeling that he is in some sort of trap (more longer than he can predict, possibly).

Gin-san only keeps grinning, walks over to him and surprisingly ruffles his hair.

"You think too much these days, Shinpachi."

He can't stop his eyebrow from twitching (there's nothing to worry about, how could somebody like a guy like that?!) and turns a scolding look at Gin-san.

"Something you have and will never do in your life, he?"

Gintoki laughs quietly at that (which Shinpachi finds weird on his face, for his character) and looks at him with a weird smile.

"I have you, don't I?," is the only thing he says before walking past Shinpachi to the fence, watching the people on the street with interest.

Shinpachi gulps, turns red in an instance and doesn't know how to translate that sentence from Ginish to normal Japanese.

With a finally shake of his head, he flees the porch, away to the safety of making a grocery list.

Gintoki sees it all with a side glance and smirks.

Because he has learned that experience in love doesn't make you an expert (it only makes you more unsure) and because he _knows_ Shin-chan, he is not worried about the future.

He rather likes to think that things will work out nicely.

And because he is an idle person to boot, he thinks that he can wait a little longer.

-

-


End file.
